


Confession

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backstory, Bible, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessions, F/M, Knifeplay, Masochism, Sadism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p><p>Eliana feels the need to confess her sins to God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

How many times had she come to church since it started? It had been at least a year since it started. Since the first time Karl had asked her to whip him and he soiled her dress with his white seed. She’d been sixteen at the time. Around the time he realized that he wasn’t going to get anymore singing jobs due to puberty. She had thought it was merely an act of rage due to this realization, but no more. 

Eliana had been too naive at first to realize that this was what he’d always wanted. What she always wanted. Deep in the pit of her bowels, she knew she had wanted this too. Then why did she still feel such guilt? Was it the church? Was going every Sunday what made her feel this way? That had to be it. Then why did Karl not show the same unease? Was he simply stronger than her or more confident in himself?

It was Sunday again and she was dressed in her Sunday best. Her mother snipped at her not to lag behind as people filed into the building. A deep breath filled her lungs as she forced herself onward. Her eyes caught Karl’s head of beautiful, silky, blond hair and she choked on her breath. A coughing fit seized her and her mother, in a motherly rage, exclaimed that there was no helping her pitiful daughter before going on by herself with her husband.

“Something wrong, Princess?” the deepened voice of her angel made her choke a little more and she leaned up against the cold stone of the church wall, “Fearful that you will be struck by lightning if you walk inside?”

Her brown eyes narrowed at him, “Mother berated me for being home late last night.”

Karl looked over his shoulder to see that they weren’t being watched before pushing her up against the wall more, “You wanted it.”

“My thighs hurt. They were bleeding till morning. Karl, this is getting to be too much. I cannot keep doing this for you,” she whimpered.

“Do you not love me anymore, Eliana? You are the only one who understand my needs. Do not abandon me. Things are going to change soon. We will leave this place and you will no longer fear the wrath of God. Please bare it a little longer. We will never be judged. We will last forever,” his words always had a way of soothing her, “I will teach you not to fear God the way they say we should…”

His fingers wrapped around her one of her wrists and he started to tug her inside, “Karl…”

“If you mother asks, I will say you were sitting with my family. Mother and Father will never say it was a lie.”

“W-where are we going?” she asked quietly as he lead her through the church and through a door. The room was obviously one they should not have been in. There was a large desk and high backed chairs. Bibles and godly books of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, “This is…” she gasped.

“His office,” Karl smiled as he locked the door, “The sermon will last at least an hour, if not more.”

“Karl, we cannot!” she gasped again.

The youthful man grabbed several of the bibles from the shelf and spread them out on the desk, “It will not take us long.”

“W-what are we to do?” she questioned. As fearful as she was at being caught, that warm bubble in the pit of her stomach fueled her curiosity. 

He pointed to the desk of bibles with one hand and pulled the small pocket knife he always had from his coat, “Lay back and confess yourself to God. The things we did last night. Tell him what you did to me and what I did to you.”

Eliana’s face flushed. Guilt, no, not guilt...excitement. Excitement welled up in her groin at the thought. One look into his blue eyes washed away the hesitation. She used one of the chairs to climb up on the desk and lay out, uncomfortably, on the books. She wondered if God was watching them. If he was, would he strike them dead? Would he be a wrathful god or a curious one? What if God was aroused by this? Could God spill his seed through Karl?

These thoughts were forced away as she felt Karl pushing her dress up her legs. He used the knife to tear a hole in her undergarments, “Confess your sins, Princess.”

“Yes, my Dearest…” she moaned softly as her eyes slid shut, “God, it has been a year since my last truthful confession. Please forgive me,” she started. She hissed a little and squirmed as she felt the hilt of the knife playing along her sore thighs, “Last night, I committed heinous acts upon my lover and he upon me.”

Her voice caught as she felt the knife hilt sliding along her warmed slit, “God help me. I let my Dearest bend himself over my lap in public. In the nature you created, where anyone could see. I ordered his trousers off so that his nakedness could rub against my dress. God, I…” the hilt penetrated her just a bit, “I used a branch of a mighty oak tree, the most beautiful of your creation in this city, and beat his hind quarters with it. He did not beg me to stop. He moaned and rubbed himself against my legs and dress.”

“Tell him everything,” she heard Karl’s voice. It sounded so distant as she tried to focus on the memories of last night.

“He demanded I insert my finger into his body as I lashed him. God, I penetrated a man. I, a woman, penetrated him as a man shouldn’t even do to me,” her heart raced as the knife hilt moved in and out of her body. She reached down and clung to the books below her, “I lashed and penetrated him till he spilled himself on my dress and the dirt. We spilled his seed on the ground and not my womb. Please forgive us, God.”

Sweat dotted her forehead and she clenched her eyes closed tighter as she felt something hot boiling in her loins. It was the same feeling she got every time she did this with him, “Mein Gott…” she hissed, “I allowed my Dearest, God, to put his fingers, soiled in his seed, into my mouth. I tasted him. I tasted the substance you created to give life. I let it die in my belly, God. I begged him, on my knees, to do to me as I had done to him. To allow me to experience it.”

“Tell him more, my Princess,” Karl’s breath was filled with lust.

“God, I…” she was having trouble focusing. Her body was squirming as he thrust the knife hilt unbearably fast into her body. It slid in and out with ease, “He removed my dress, God. Right there where anyone could have seen. He ordered me across his lap. I could feel his limpness pressed against my breasts. It was still wet with his seed. It throbbed and came to life again. He lashed me, God. I let him use that oak branch to beat my thighs. He treated me as a child who was being punished, but more so.”

Eliana couldn’t take it anymore. The explosion came from inside her. She didn’t understand what it was, but it happened every time. Her hands shot up to her mouth to cover the scream of pleasure as he continued to thrust the hilt into her body as it spasmed. 

“God help me…” she panted and went limp against the bibles. Karl straightened her dress out and cleaned his knife hilt with the hem of her skirt.

“God is nothing to fear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about the Horrible Will series. Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories. 
> 
> Generally, if she calls Karl her 'Dearest' the events are close to or after Improvement. If she just calls him Karl, it is before Improvement. Eliana did not start Karl's body modifications until Improvement. All stories before Improvement are more sexually based than the ones that chronologically follow after it.
> 
> I'll put a general time frame in the after story notes from this story on. Confession takes place in end of Summer 1914 in Munich, Germany. Improvement takes place in early Fall 1914 in Munich, Germany. Better takes place in 1921, not specific time of the year or location.
> 
> Also, I'm a sporadic writer. Sometimes, I will post several stories or chapters a day. Other times, I may go a few weeks between updates. Just bare with it.


End file.
